dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 15 is the fifteenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on July 19th, 2013, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 4. Plot The story begins with and Ms.Smith's MON squad arriving at the cocooned up director's house after receiving a distress call from him. However, the mysterious Arachne responsible manages to escape, but drops a piece of paper, which Doppel finds. Back at Kimihito's house, the girls are shocked to find out that on the paper was Kimihito's home address. Papi and Suu come in carrying food in from the outside, which reveals Kimihito was abducted right in front of his own home while returning from buying groceries. Meanwhile, Kimihito wakes up in an abandoned warehouse to discover he is hanging upside down by spider silk, and comes face to face with his abductor, who reveals herself to be an Arachne named Rachnera Arachnera. Rachnera claims to hate Humans, and asks if he's scared. Kimihito takes his kidnapping rather calmly, much to her surprise. Rachera cuts him loose and in her thoughts reveals her desire to get to see his true self, believing his niceness to be merely an act. Just then a security officer comes by to check strange noises coming from the warehouse. Rachnera hides on the ceiling beams of the warehouse to advoid detection, while holding onto Kimihito. However, the position they're in pushes Kimihito's face against her breasts. This causes him to get aroused, which Rachnera notices. When the officer leaves, Rachnera tortures Kurusu both physically and in sexually suggestive manners. After Kimihito endures the torture, Rachnera cuts him down, and Rachnera wonders to herself why she went that far. Kimihito then asks her that why she is not with her host family. Rachnera replies that she and her host family didn't get along, since they were expecting a less monstrous extraspecies, and didn't want to live with an Arachne. Because of this, they sold her off to the false director Kasegi. When Kimihito sympathizes with her, she gets angry and goes on saying that she is not looking for sympathy and is sick of humans, claiming them all to be hypocrites. She then calls Kimihito a hypocrite for being attracted to her Human half, while supposedly being repulsed by her spider half. However, Kimihito disagrees, and claims (because of his leg fetish) that he finds her legs to be "sexy", to Rachnera's great surprise and shock. Rachnera then starts teasing and calling Kurusu a pervert for being supposedly attracted to spiders, until the police (called by the security officer) arrive with Ms. Smith ready to send in the MON squad. Rachnera initially believes Kimihito called them and his actions were merely a ruse to keep her distracted, which only reinforces her beliefs about Humans. However, due to Ms. Smith's choice of words and him being unaware of Rachnera's earlier actions, Kimihito mistakenly believes the police are after him. Kurusu then decides to just turn himself in and tells Rachnera to find a new, better host family, before wishing her luck. This causes her to start laughing, much to the police's confusion. Rachnera then states that she is starting to like Kimihito. Rachnera gives herself up and has a meeting with Ms. Smith. Smith reveals that, due to the fact that her own negligence caused Rachnera to be sold off, she is willing to give Rachnera a second chance. Rachnera then manipulates Smith into letting her stay with Kimihito, arguing that since his home is one of the few places suited for Extraspecies, that he doesn't discriminate against them and because of the trust they've build up, it would be most suited. Ms Smith agrees, much to Rachnera's delight and Kimihito's dread. Back at the house, Miia, Mero, and Cera get a cold feeling that they have to deal with a new rival, while Papi and Suu remain blissfully unaware as usual. |} |} Key Events * Rachnera's name is revealed. * Rachnera's past and motivations are revealed. * Rachnera joins the main cast. * The darker sides of the Exchange Program and Extraspecies discrimination are seen. ** Rachnera was sold off by her host family because they weren't expecting a more monstrous Extraspecies. *Rachnera is the first Monster Girl introduced whose first host was not Kurusu, like Papi, and was later transferred to him *Rachnera is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. Trivia *It is revealed that Kimihito does have leg fetish like he said in an Omake chapter. *When Rachnera asked if he was a virgin he tries to denied it, this is contradict to what he says in Chapter 6 *Rachnera is one of three monster girls to be revealed to have a full name, Rachnera Arachnera. **The other is Meroune Lorelei and Centorea Shianus. ***Her name and that of her species are derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. * Rachnera is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. * Interestingly enough, unlike Cerea who also has an animalistic lower body, Rachnera has human buttocks. *Her original host family is also the first to show the more serious fear of the extraspecies. ** However, this may have been due to the fact that the media only features humanoid monsters, such as Catgirls, Bunnygirls and Doggirls, and thus were not expecting her demihuman appearance. *Rachnera reveals in Chapter 53 that Mr President was waiting to "save her" in exchange for what would have cost six months worth of "resource production". However, she didn't call for his aid due to Kimihito being there to help her. Category:Chapters